


北冥有鱼 (Fish in The Northern Ocean)

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 李朔作品集 [1]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Dolphins & Whales, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Other, Out of Character, Psychological Trauma, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 一人一鱼苏醒在北海的巨浪之下，各自不知来历，也不知去向。唯一的线索是名为李朔的作家，与记忆深处斑斓色的flash back。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook & Song Ji Hyo & Yoo Jaesuk, Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Series: 李朔作品集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651171
Kudos: 2





	北冥有鱼 (Fish in The Northern Ocean)

**Author's Note:**

> 伪洙国，有人外，意识流注意。

天空照着海洋，海洋映着天空。  
天是海，海是天。  
他不知道自己是遨游在天上，还是飞翔在海底，只有周围的冰冷在逐渐清晰。

#0.  
在他的记忆里，有一块很大的空缺。  
当他醒来的时候，他就住在这件土坯房里。一张床、一张桌，一个狭窄的洗手间，一个沙发、一个灶台和一台电视，那台老旧的台式电视还常常接受不到信号。  
他住在北海边。  
在他的记忆消失之后，他尝试着寻找有关自己身份的东西。他发现了一台电脑，里面有用一个名叫“李朔”的名字发布文字作品的痕迹，那也许就是自己的作品。  
他是个作家，一个散文小说家。  
记忆缺失是短暂却又长久的，似乎是长年累月积攒下来的，当他清醒的时候，已经记不清自己究竟是什么人了。  
但他能确定的是，他是为了艺术而住在海边的，他脑海中的文字和场景，以及某些人物的情感，恐怕是作家才会有的、具有鲜明的轮廓与色彩的臆想。  
他努力让自己活得像个普通人，在找回自己来这里的本心之前，他会一直留在这里。  
逐渐的，他开始不记得自己的样貌。于是他去镇里借了面镜子，记起了自己的样子——  
上翘的眼角、细长的眼睛，鼻梁高挺、唇瓣单薄，麦色的皮肤，和一头茶黄的头发。  
他忽然记起自己叫做金钟国。  
并不是什么都不记得，而是似乎下一秒就会忘记某些平淡如水般的日常事项——再平常不过的事情，就比如说自己的名字。  
这种不必特地去想起似乎也不会忘记的事，他总是潜意识中会忘记。  
——他的潜意识里，似乎藏着他的某些记忆。  
他梦见过一颗明亮的闪着金色光辉的金属装饰，像是一颗明星一般闪耀在一片黑暗里。  
他还梦到过一阵白色的烟雾，带着甜味的烟尘被吸入他的喉咙，瞬时间内感到喉咙发热。  
还有手腕上紧绷着的皮革的质感，与无法挣脱的束缚，浑身紧绷。梦境里的人似乎是自己、又似乎不是，正呜咽着喊着什么。  
他觉得，那可能是什么噩梦，或者是平行时空里的自己吧。  
他名叫金钟国，作为作家李朔，安居在北海边，无所事事。

#1.  
那条鱼的颜色很普通，脊背是黑的、身体是白的、参杂着些许金色的斑点，长的不算很可爱。  
他把它养在了自己当前的“家”里，这条鱼缓缓的在他新买来的小鱼缸里游动着，即使被抓住，似乎也没有要逃跑的意思，优哉游哉的生活在没有海草和沙子的净水中。  
他好不容易把电视机挪开了点，给鱼缸腾了个位置，那条鱼就那样孤零零的游动着，在清水中又显得自由自在。  
在某个灯光昏暗的晚上，他无言的注视着反射着暗黄的灯光的鱼缸里的鱼，越是看着，越觉得那条鱼竟然如此的美丽。  
“……我给你取个名字吧。”他蹲在鱼缸前，对着鱼轻声喃喃，鱼翻了个身，身上金色的鳞片上闪过一抹光。  
“……像光，”他若有所思的低喃，粗糙的指间尽量温柔的触碰着玻璃的表面，“所以要有光。”  
鱼似乎能够听懂他的话，忽然一跃，脑袋微微探出水面，溅起微小的水花。  
“……还要有水。”  
对于起名字的游戏着迷般的，看着鱼在腾跃，他痴痴的笑了起来，眼角的细纹堆积：“所以……叫你光洙。”  
“因为我叫李朔，那你就姓李吧。”  
“……李光洙。”  
——이광수.  
它是他在海滩边上发现的一条搁浅的鱼，在浅滩的水洼里扑腾着身体，在日光下挣扎着想要回到深水中去。  
他发现它的时候，它几乎要干涸而死去，他没想多少就救起了它，却没有在第一时间把它放归大海。它的身体很光滑，似乎没有鳞片，体型也不像是在海中生活的鱼，要比普通的鱼要小一些，又不像是海豚，他觉得它可能是某种在海里生活的小型哺乳动物。  
在那之前，他曾在海滩边上救过许多海洋生物，唯独这次，他像是中了毒般的端详了它很久，最后也没有放走它。  
更何况它似乎很喜欢自己。  
“光洙呀。”他尝试着对着它轻唤自己为它取的名字，它兴奋的摆摆尾巴，在水里游了一圈。  
他也没注意到自己竟无意间笑了起来，玻璃上隐约的映出他傻笑的模样。  
一个鱼缸，一面玻璃，一湾清水，鱼在这海洋里悠闲自在的逗留着，似乎没有想回到海里的想法。他一言不发的注视着这一场景，沉默的看着一面玻璃里它泛出的金色光芒。  
大脑里忽然一阵蜂鸣——  
霎时间空白一片的大脑里，有一阵灰沉的雾霾，人声、笑声、风声，混杂着玻璃碰撞的声音，他依稀看见一盏红色的灯，忽明忽暗，照在玻璃杯中透明的液体上，映得水面发红，红得像血。水面微微摇晃，似乎鲜血在流动。  
——……你，金……金国钟……  
——带着……小心……  
——刀……他带着……  
“你还好吧？”  
他猛地吸入一口冷空气，空气中海水的辛咸味道瞬间涌入鼻腔，刺激得他的眼泪都要流出来。他感觉到自己的身体在颤抖，却不是因为寒冷——更像是在害怕。  
他这才发现自己竟然没有在呼吸。他张开嘴，试图叫出声来，颤抖的气息从喉咙里挤出，紧接着又是猛地吸入空气，凉意从呼吸道蔓延到整个身体，心脏一阵紧缩。  
他终于能够大口喘气，像是刚从大海里逃出一般，拼命汲取着陆地上的空气。  
一颗颗冷汗从他的鬓角上滑落下，他脑海里莫名其妙的画面与声音总算停了下来。  
“你还好吧？”  
他又听到了这个声音，一个他并不耳熟的声音。他定住神，眼前开始清晰的画面里，最先出现了那个鱼缸，和鱼缸里忽然间安分的悬在液体半空中的它。  
“……我没事。”他不知道是谁在慰问自己，也不知道自己究竟是在回答谁。  
这种情况不是第一次发生，他每次在一片恍惚莉，看到的东西似乎是一样的，又似乎不完全相同。清醒过来时，他却几乎记不起来自己看到了什么。  
“……我到底是什么人啊。”他盘起腿坐在冰冷的地面上，托起下巴，怔怔的看着浴缸里的鱼，苦笑着自言自语。  
“我是谁……”他轻声念着，再次集中在鱼的颜色上，竟然在期盼着那种模糊的幻象再次出现，“我是……金钟国？还是……”  
——还是李朔？  
“我真的、只是个作家吗……？”  
鱼在鱼缸里一圈一圈的游动着，像是出现在梦境里的陀螺般，没有停歇的旋转着。  
“光洙呀，你觉得我像是什么人？”  
他朝着一条鱼发问，鱼竟然听见了他的提问，在他的视野里停下了游动，摆着尾巴浮在水里，侧着一只黑洞洞的眼睛看着他。  
他默然的看着鱼的沉默，许久，一言不发，似乎他的意识是与鱼相通的。  
他忽然笑了出来，摇着头站起了身。  
“我是无聊疯了吧，竟然跟一只鱼讲话。”  
他转过身，一步步离开电视，往床边走去。背后忽然一阵水花翻腾的声音，紧接着是一声玻璃碎裂的啪嚓声，他听到身后掉了一地的玻璃碎片，砸在水泥地上，如同弦乐般清脆而悚人。  
他忽然觉得这种乐声——这种声音，他似乎在哪里听到过。  
缤纷而绚丽，如同彩虹的色彩，变成颗粒状的粉尘飘在半空。圆的、方的、椭圆的，各种立体型随着清脆的玻璃碎裂声纷纷落下，砸在地面上，化成彩色的灰。  
满世界都是七彩斑斓的，光是彩色的，烟是彩色的，幻境里只被无尽的彩色填斥。他动不了，只能看着彩色在无限蔓延。  
——喂……哥哥、哥哥……！  
——不行……我拒绝……  
他的身体僵在原地，碎玻璃落地的声音让他本能的转过头，眼里却还是一片颜色混杂的烟雾。  
雾里有人，有一些奇怪的轮廓，他睁大了眼去看，却无论也看不清人影依稀背后的人。  
从雾里忽然有人走出来，周围散开了一片烟雾，人影的四周忽然间变得透明。  
是个男人。  
长发、湿漉漉的刘海遮住了眼睛，高挺的鼻梁、和毫无血色的嘴唇。男人浑身赤裸，高大的身体上淌着水，一颗颗液珠在男人的步履中摇晃着滴落在地面上。男人所走过的地方，都开始透明。  
男人走到了他的面前，低下头，无语的凝视着他。  
他看见了男人的眼睛，和男人眼里深不见底的黑色，如同海洋的深渊，冰冷而让他感到窒息。  
“你、是谁……”  
他尝试着开口问道，他第一次在自己的幻境里听见自己的声音。  
男人无言的看着他，潮湿的双手缓缓抬起，捧住他的脸颊，冰冷的触感从脸上传入她的身体。男人的嘴唇一张一合，没有声音进入他的耳中。  
他忽然觉得天旋地转，幻境里的彩色扭曲着、变形着，旋转成一个巨大的漩涡，男人的触感和模样也逐渐随之消逝。  
他在意识消失之前，竟看清了男人在说些什么。  
——李光洙。

#2.  
他的手指颤抖了下，双眼挣扎着睁开了缝。他的瞳孔在厚重的眼皮底下打着转，遇到阳光时又闭上了眼，逃开了那道刺眼的光。  
再次缓过神来，昨晚的梦瞬间浮现在脑海里。但他的记忆似乎是断的，他只记得有个浑身湿透的赤裸的男人，有一双黑的彻底的眼睛，默不作声的、只是看着自己。  
——是谁来着……  
他忽然听见哪里发出一声踩水般的声音，他猛地坐起身，环顾四周，目光落在了电视机柜前破碎的玻璃上。玻璃碎片之间，那条黑白色的鱼正在残留的水里挣扎着，不断挺动着身体。  
“玻璃……碎了。”  
——李光洙。  
他的脑海里忽然出现男人嘴唇开合的模样。一个名字清晰的浮现，已经到了嘴边，却没办法脱口。  
他赶紧下了床，小心翼翼的凑近了一滩狼藉的碎片，伸出双手缓缓扣住挣扎中的鱼。鱼身在他手掌里微微摆动，他的手也跟着摇晃，以至于左手背上被玻璃碎片划了一道不深不浅的伤口，不明显的渗着血。  
他疼的吸了口气，却没敢松开手，急急忙忙的撞开了洗手间的门，空出手来打开了水龙头，等到盥洗盆里装了些水，才把鱼放进了水中。  
鱼在盆里翻了个身，这才安分下来，安稳的趴在水里。  
他送了口气，定下神来，看着水波潺潺在眼底绽开。手背上隐约的疼痛刺激着他的神经，眼前又是一阵发黑，刚起床时生理性的眩晕突袭他的大脑，眨眼间，盥洗盆里的水似乎变成了鲜艳的血红色。  
“血……”他怔怔的轻喃，这次他没能听见自己的声音。他缓缓抬起手，摇晃的视野里，骤然出现自己血肉模糊的手背。  
他却并不想尖叫。他又抬头看向面前挂着的镜子，里面映出的自己，脸上挂满鲜血，淋淋的血液沾满了他的面孔，血红的液体连成液柱的从他的脸颊上滑落——  
他的脸上，没有任何表情，甚至是呆滞的看着镜子里的自己。  
——不……不是的……  
——金……！住手！  
——哥哥！  
“你还好吧？”  
又是那个声音，比起幻觉更像是真实存在在自己记忆里的声音。低沉、冷静，声音的末尾似乎是海洋深处的回声，不断的响彻在杂乱的脑海里。  
“……啊。”他的眼前又是一片漆黑，眨了眨眼睛后，镜面里出现自己一脸狼狈的恐惧，脸色发白的盯着镜子。  
“我……”喉咙不听使唤，发不出声，“啊……不……”  
他的身体颤抖着，他是第一次在清醒状态中感受到自己确切的在被恐惧包围。下意识的抬起手，抓住了自己的耳朵，他的指甲不受控制的陷入了耳后脆弱的皮肤里。  
那个瞬间，他的眼睛看不见任何东西，只是一片黑，除此之外，任何声音都听不见。  
他该习惯了才是，但他还是无条件的害怕着自己这类似精神疾病的状态。  
看不见、听不到，一个只有自己的世界。  
就连自己是谁都不知道。  
他只能站在原地，等待着自己清醒过来。  
身体忽然被什么人抱住，他无法思考，只觉得这个人的身上无比的潮湿——就像是从大海中出来，刚刚上滩的人一般，浑身冰冷，拥抱却结实有力。  
他试着出声——却还是发不出声，嘴里只发出喉咙被海水堵住般的气体破碎的声音。  
——……谁。  
抱着他的人没有答复。  
他却不明不白之间就确定了对方的身份。  
不知为何，他感觉到自己脸颊上有温热的液体忽然的划过。  
——光……光洙……  
“光洙呀……”  
他这次终于发出了声，自己颤抖的声音也清晰的传入耳中。  
眼前的黑色忽然一震，模糊之中逐渐浮现出盥洗盆和盆中的鱼的轮廓。  
他猛地吸了口气，又长长的呼出，心脏异常快速的悸动的声音传入大脑，一次又一次的激烈。  
他抬起左手，那道伤痕还在，不深不浅，已经停止了出血。  
鱼还在水里，安静的停留在水柱下，感受着水流经过它的身体。  
“……光洙？”他神使鬼差的唤了一声，水里的鱼忽然晃了晃尾巴，继而保持着那个姿势，平静的待在水里。  
——我大概是真的疯了吧。  
“……谢谢你，光洙呀。”他有些自暴自弃的笑了，开始自我洗脑的让自己相信这条鱼是自己的救命恩人，“真的谢谢你。”  
他忽然记起昨晚出现在幻境里的男人的模样，想象的瞬间，他的呼吸停了半秒。  
“你……长得还挺帅的啊。”  
他俯身看着鱼在沉默，他也跟着沉默，嘴角来得莫名的笑意逐渐消退。  
“……好好待着。”  
他叹了口气，关上水龙头，离开了洗手间。落座在电脑面前，他打开了前一天的文档，前一天的随笔出现在眼前。  
“失落的孩子啊，曾梦想着在海洋中央修一座灯塔。  
灯照却不亮夜晚的深海，塔会潜没在太平洋的深渊。  
海像一个恶人，抢走孩子的梦，让他成了大人。  
可失落的大人啊，也最终淹没在高楼与马路间的人潮人海中。”  
前一天的他在北海边走着，突然想知道海究竟有多深，海里究竟还有多少人类不知道的东西。  
海会不会有它自己的感情，它是善是恶，它创造了多少生命，又让多少生命消逝在它的体内，而人类却对于它的所有毫不知情。  
他的新作正在准备中——李朔的新作正在准备中。李朔的作品没有什么清晰的剧情轮廓，有的是李朔充满感情色彩的意识流，虽然有人物、有性格，每个人似乎都只是他意识中的路人，在必要的时候，才夸张的表现出每个人的缺陷，凑成一篇人与人之间互相信任或不信任的故事，在某个社会群体里关于每种人的生活，有很强的讽刺的意味性。  
李朔的文笔说不上很漂亮，写故事也并不是很流畅，但作品中的人物就像是真的存在，总让人为之着迷，一遍又一遍的去研究每个人的形象，和人物的人际关系。  
他刚结束的文章，是发生在一个镇子里的故事。故事的主人公是个刚成年的女孩，为了给家里的弟弟妹妹们赚些零花钱，背着一包零食和一摞纸钱就上了路。  
女孩的名字叫成林，姓成名林。没有大学文凭的女孩在城市里跌跌撞撞的、活得像个乞丐，故事讲的是她破破烂烂的回到镇子里后，她如何被都市人和故乡人冷热嘲讽、最后自杀淹死在故乡的河里的过程，她的一生都梦想着傲游大海，最后还是毫无尊严的浸死在家乡的一湾河滩里。  
李朔的故事只写到女孩在城市里遭到了磕碰，他发现这篇文章时，距离上次更新已经隔了两个月，在此之前，这篇文章都是一周一更的。  
他开始动笔是在他来到北海之后的事了。他并不知道以前的自己、或者说是李朔，对于这篇故事的后续是怎样想的，他按照自己的想法一路写了下来，得到的反响竟出乎意料的好，虽然也有人觉得李朔的文风变了。  
忽然之间他的身体里有种莫名的空虚感在扩张，他下意识的把手掌放在自己胸口上。  
他压抑住身体的不适，深呼吸了一口气。只把那当作是这具身体所患有的众多疾病的一种。  
他想，也许以前的自己，应该不像现在的自己这样异想天开吧。  
人无聊了，就会瞎想，就会开始怀疑人生，最后把自己的疑问都带入到主人公身上。  
——他很明白自己是个神经病。  
不仅是真正意义上的神经不正常，总是出现幻象，还经常短暂性的失忆，而且自己思考的方式，也绝对不是正常人。  
他甚至认为，“李光洙”是他想象出来的。  
他目不转睛的盯着屏幕上自己写的那几行字，越看越觉得自己写的东西并没什么道理，只是在瞎扯而已。无聊间他叹了口气，转过头看向洗手间大开的门。  
他的双眼微微睁大。  
“光洙……？”  
男人仍然浑身湿透着，赤裸着高大的身体，伫立在洗手间的门口。

#3.  
——是幻觉。  
——和平常一样，只是幻觉而已。  
他在内心说服着自己，从椅子上慢慢站起，男人藏在刘海下的视线也跟着他的动作缓缓移动。  
“真的是……光洙？”他轻声问道，怕是大声了而破坏掉这所谓的幻觉，“你是谁？”  
男人没有说话，双唇紧闭。  
他并不惧怕这个幻觉，反而很好奇。他朝男人迈出了脚步，一步一步，男人身上散发的冰冷的温度触碰上他的皮肤，笼罩住他的身体。  
不同于平常出现的幻象，他可以清晰的看见男人的脸、男人的胡渣、汗毛、皮肤上的水珠，到每个细节，都一清二楚。  
他伸出手，指尖轻触男人的腹部。  
——是真实存在的？  
他的大脑又是一阵蜂鸣，却没有晕眩感。  
他还想问些什么，但男人的回答也许始终是那双眼睛里黑色的深渊，找不到答案，或者说根本没有答案。  
他抬起指尖，手指划过男人的腹部、胸膛、脖颈，停留在男人的脸颊上，他的大拇指轻轻摩挲着男人的眼睑，真实的温度与触感像是毒品般的刺激着他日积月累的孤独感。  
“你是……李光洙？”  
他抚摸着男人的脸，仰起了头，痴迷的看着男人沾着水的脸庞，和男人藏在刘海下的漆黑的双眼。  
男人微微眯起眼，极其缓慢的点了点头，发梢上的水珠溅在他的脸上、落在他的肩头，浸了一片水色。  
他发现，自己竟然正在接受着这个事实。  
男人展开了修长的双臂，如同飞鱼在海里展开翅膀，生疏的捧起他的下颚，缓缓的低下了头，贴近他的脸庞。  
他没有反抗，被动的接受着男人突然的吻。  
冰冷而湿润的触感轻轻降落在嘴唇上，从男人脸颊两侧划过的水珠坠落在他的脖颈，流进锁骨，凉意渗进他的身体、他的意识。  
他合上了眼，放纵男人亲吻自己，吸吮又舔舐，男人的吻温柔而细腻，不停的用舌尖安慰着他的嘴唇。  
他探出手触碰男人的脊背，过于寒冷的温度让他止不住寒颤，他忍住寒意抱住了男人的腰，像是梦游般被男人牵引着，不知不觉的回应起这个似乎来自海底的冰冷的吻。  
——这个男人是李光洙。  
——是条鱼。  
嘴唇上冰冷的温度瞬间抽离，他睁开眼时，眼前只有这个家里简朴的摆设和装潢，方才亲吻着自己的人已经消失无踪。  
他又一次走进洗手间里，那条鱼仍然在盥洗盆里趴着，一丝不动，就像是在和它的恋人玩害羞一样。  
他久久的注视着盆里的鱼。  
“……光洙呀，“他轻声开口，“出来吧。”  
下一秒又是一阵眩晕，眼前闪起了黑色的光斑，他再次清醒时，面前又站着那个男人。  
“……我的天啊。”他听见自己正赞叹着眼前的景象，“这要怎么解释……是我的病已经开始让我产生妄想症了吗？”  
“这是梦吗……”  
他自言自语着，又一次伸出手，又一次真实的抚摸着这具迷人的身体。  
他昂起头，痴痴的直视着那双深不见底的眼睛。他并不觉得害怕，反而还认为那双眼黑得很美丽，他想要看着、还想要拥有。  
他的嘴唇颤抖着，柔和的声音也变得沙哑：“你……可以不变回去了吗。”  
男人缓慢的眨了眨眼，嘴角有些僵硬的上扬，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“……为什么？”他探出手紧抓着男人的手腕，迫切的想要感受到男人的温度，即使再冷，也不敢松手。  
他在害怕，害怕自己又会变成一个人。  
男人没有回答，似乎不能说话，给他的答复只是一个冰冷却温柔得让他几乎落泪的吻，落在他的嘴角。  
他感受不到男人在通过这个吻说爱他，却心知肚明的清楚男人是想要陪着自己的。  
男人轻柔的吻马上又要离开，他搂紧了男人的脖颈，用蛮力拉下了男人的脑袋，他踮起脚，像个人类一样有力的吻住男人的嘴唇，用尽所有的热情挽留着男人。  
——我好寂寞啊。  
因为总是一个人。  
他是第一次与一个男人、或者是一个非人类，如此深切的交合在一起，他感受到的男人的嘴唇、舌根、唾液，都是冰冷的，男人抱着自己的双手，也有着似乎毫无感情的冷意。  
他竟觉得在男人的怀抱里，很舒服，浑身的温度都在男人身上冷却下来，只剩下安心和逐渐枯竭的体力。  
他费力的踮着脚，在男人耳边轻声喘息着，紧靠在男人身体上，感受着男人体温的凉意。  
“……就不能不走吗……”他轻咳两声，又抱紧了男人的身体，“拜托了……”  
男人沉默着。  
他也跟着沉默，沉默之间他又开始头晕，天旋地转，只有怀里冰冷的温度是真实的。  
天昏沉得像是大地盖着水泥一样，地面如同天空一般宽阔深邃，他似乎在不断的下坠、又上升，意识也飘忽不定着，他逐渐开始认不清自己是谁……  
——是……谁？  
待着方框眼镜的男人、棕栗色长发的女人，浑身陷进黑色里的一群人，戴着圆框眼镜、穿着白色长褂的高个子男人，各种影子在意识里重叠、晃动，似乎每个人嘴里都念念有词。  
——什么？说什么？  
——钟……金钟国……  
是我。我是金钟国，这点没错，我差点又忘了。  
大脑又是一瞬间的空白，他的耳朵里涌入一阵蜂鸣声，成千上万的红色的光束从高处散落下来，降落在自己身上、眼睛里。它们像昆虫一样聚集着，似乎在啃食着他的身体。  
……红的，鲜红色的，他看见自己双手里鲜红色的液体。  
——这是……  
他听见有人在喊他。  
——不是这样的……求你……  
——他的……他现在已经……  
——国钟啊，醒醒……  
声音杂乱得让他想吐。  
——哥哥……哥哥……！  
——成林姐姐！  
“醒醒！”  
一声突然清晰的人声唤回了他的意识，他的瞳孔聚焦起来，身上接触的冰冷的温度回到她的意识里。  
男人皱着眉的那张脸逐渐清晰。  
“光……洙……”他打开了嘴唇，第一句话只能唤着男人的名字，自己为男人取的那个名字。  
男人紧锁的眉头终于打开，朝他笑了笑。  
他不清楚自己听到的是不是男人的声音，他一直认为男人说不了话。在醒来的那刻，他的眼里只有男人，这几个月来出现在他面前的人，也只有这个鱼变成的男人。  
男人的名字是光、又是水，人如果离开，会活不下去。  
他久久的靠在男人的身上，大脑杂乱无章的回忆着方才的幻境里混乱的场景。  
最近他产生幻觉的次数越来越多了。  
“成林……”  
他听见有个人喊了这个名字。

#4.  
这几天来，他在自己的电脑上搜了很久“成林”这个名字，这个名字不仅是李朔的上一篇小说的主人公的名字，还是那部小说的名字。他急切的想要知道这篇小说在真正的李朔眼里看来，应该是怎样发展的。  
最后他在一篇李朔很久以前没发布过的一部作品里发现了这个名字。  
“‘过得好吗？’女子轻盈的打着招呼，一双杏眼亮晶晶的看着他，”他轻声念着文字的内容，在昏暗的台灯下，电脑荧白的光映在他的脸上，“他愣了半会，总算是认出了女子是谁，于是挂上了笑：‘哎呦，我说是谁呢，这么久不见，都成了大姑娘了！’”  
桌面上放着的鱼缸里忽然一声水声扑腾，他看向水里打着圈的鱼，不知不觉的笑了起来。  
“你喜欢啊？李朔的作品。”  
鱼欢快的摇了摇尾巴，似乎是在肯定。  
“嗯……那我继续念吧。‘你这孩子，穿的这么帅，还以为哪个帅小伙来了呢，这是什么衣服啊？’他双手抚摸着女子的双臂，看着她一身笔挺的城里人的装扮，乐呵呵的笑了。”  
“‘叔叔没见过吧，这是警察穿的，警察制服！’女子笑得和他一样，笑起了眼角上的尾纹。他不断的叹着气，仔仔细细的端详起女子许多年不见后长大成人的模样：‘这几年去城里可苦了你了，成林啊……’”  
——警察？  
他伸了个懒腰，后颈搁在了椅背上，他长长的出了口气：“是警察啊……成林她。”  
他望着土色的天花板，静静地听着屋外缠绵的雨声，平静的心底却越发烦躁。  
——为什么是警察？  
“……我到底是什么人啊。”他苦笑一声，直起了身子，鱼缸里默默的摆着尾巴的鱼进入他的视野，他又不自主的对着这条鱼微笑起来。  
在李朔只走了一半的故事里，他让成林走上了死亡这条路。   
他开始怀疑自己，自己是不是真的哪里出了问题，不如以前的李朔，他变得消极、沉闷，把这个灿烂的女孩推进了死亡的深渊。  
而且成林这个人，说不定是真实存在的。  
甚至她就存在在以前的自己的身边。  
他看着鱼缸里的鱼，逐渐趴下了身子，指尖轻点上鱼缸的表面，熟悉的冰冷透过指尖缓缓传遍了全身。  
鱼在水里转了个身，把尖嘴碰上了他的指尖。  
隔着一面玻璃，它轻吻着他。  
他听见自己心底忽然一声微弱的颤响，虽然微小，却久久的萦绕在胸腔里。  
他开始害怕，如果它有一天回到了海里，他会不会变的更寂寞。  
“……你说，我会不会是个罪恶滔天的罪犯啊。”  
他轻笑着，故作轻松的拿自己的身份开起了玩笑，又担心这可能是真的，他又闭上了嘴，收敛起笑容。  
“……如果我真的是罪犯的话，”他的声音变得沙哑起来，目光投向它的方向，他看着它在水里打转的模样，喉头上下一动。  
他没敢再说下去。  
——早晚有一天，会有人找到这来。  
“那么……我被抓走之前，一定要先把你给吃了。”  
它吓了一跳，在水里扑腾起来。他看着它慌张的动作，不禁笑出了声，他张开手掌，轻轻覆盖上微凉的玻璃表面。  
“放心吧，我只是开个玩笑。”他叹了口气，嘴角上却留着淡淡的笑意。他抚摸着鱼缸，温柔、不敢用力，他看着它，像看着自己的爱人，细长的眼里像是浸满了窗外的雨水。  
他微微张开的唇间轻声吐出几个字。  
“出来陪我吧，光洙呀。”  
缸里的鱼没有动静，他也没有感到晕眩，只是继续看着它，看着它像在为刚才的玩笑而赌气，悄声的缩在角落里，侧着眼瞪着他。  
“好吧，对不起啦。”他不好意思的笑了，手掌逐渐离开玻璃，玻璃的表面上浮现一层白雾勾勒出的掌印，残留着他的温度。  
他站起了身，关掉了本来就不亮的台灯，越变黑暗的空间里，他只看见被电脑屏幕的弱光映的反光的鱼缸。  
“……睡吧。”  
他做了个梦，来北海生活后第一次有了属于自己的梦境，而不是幻觉。  
他梦见了一个叫成林的女子。和李朔描述的一样，有着一双杏眼和水亮的眼神，一头棕栗色的长发披在肩头，高鼻梁、樱桃嘴，素面朝天，却足够迷人。  
她无言的看着自己，樱红色的嘴唇不安的抿起，眼神里的动摇清晰地展露。  
“我是谁？”他听见了自己的声音。  
她仍然只是看着他，一个字也没说，目不转睛的看着他，似乎是在表达自己不会动摇的信任，棕褐色的瞳孔却在震动。  
他还梦见了大海——就在自己枕边，海浪的声音就在耳边，席卷走他的意识。  
他听见海似乎在叫着他的名字。  
自己浑身赤裸，像第一次见到李光洙时它的模样，一步一步走进海里。海水漫过他的脚踝、膝盖、盆骨，直到他除了冰冷的海的水温外再也感觉不到其他东西。  
他在海底睁开了眼，海底又是一个世界，一个像天空一样无边无际、蓝得透彻的世界，那条熟悉的鱼在海水里翻转着身体，满世界的鱼随着它一同舞动着。  
……那不是鱼，是鲸。  
他伸出手，碰到了李光洙变成鱼时，它身上光滑的皮肤。  
“光洙……”他张开口说出了话，声音在开口的瞬间和气体一起变成了无数的气泡，从唇间溜走、上升、盘旋不见。  
他身在海底，上百条鲸与鱼环绕着他，围着他和它不停歇的游动。黑白的鲸，银蓝的鱼，数万的鳞片反射着从天空降落的阳光，他的眼前是他从未见过的光亮，亮得几乎让他睁不开眼。他身处其中，在海水里像条鱼一般摆动身体，在鱼群的漩涡中央，和它的双目对视着。  
他怔怔的感受着这场不寻常的梦，伸出手轻轻抚摸上它的头。  
“光洙呀。”他笑了笑。声音又一次爆破在气泡里，炸裂开的声音随着破碎的气泡上升到天空般的高处。  
喘不过气。他逐渐感觉到自己快要不能呼吸，肺里的空气马上就要耗尽。  
它的模样越来越模糊，他几乎要看不清，眼里充满了海水，涩的发疼。  
他的呼吸越来越微弱。  
他猛地推了一把自己身上的人，眼睛睁开一条缝，找回现实后大口呼吸起来。  
视野还很模糊，他看了一圈周围，身上的男人湿着鬓角，一双冰冷的手捧着自己的脸颊，嘴角上还挂着一丝透明的液体。  
他平缓住了呼吸：“……怎么了……？”  
男人的表情似乎是受了很大的委屈，它不满的瘪起嘴，埋下身子抱紧了他的身体。  
他一怔，一时没能领会到它的意思。他伸出手抱住了它的背，轻轻拍了几下：“我没事……不是再做噩梦啦。”  
男人没有听进去他的话，脑袋埋在他的颈间，寻找安慰般的蹭了几下它潮湿的头发。  
“……反而还是个好梦呢。”

#5.  
他又开始产生幻觉了，甚至比以前更频繁。  
幻觉里的声音越来越清晰，那个喊自己叫“国钟”的男人的脸，他竟然看得一清二楚。黑色的方框眼镜，高颧骨、突出的嘴唇，白皙的肤色和细碎的刘海，一副老男人的模样，一眼看上去就感觉这个男人是个好人。  
在白雾中他站立着的场景也越来愈分明，他立在空间的中央，周围是花花绿绿的灯光，打在他的身上。他记起自己穿着一件白色的衬衫，那身衬衫却被血染上了无数砖红色的斑点，他不感觉疼——  
他终于看清了，自己的左手上，拿着一把刀。  
身上的红色荧光还在密密麻麻的聚集着，他抬起了头，眯起眼睛看向白雾后依稀的人群。  
黑压压的人群，冰冷的器械光泽，和刺眼的红色光芒。  
那是武装部队、和红色的校准激光。  
——他是个罪犯。  
一片寂静的对峙中，他却没听到有人说服自己投降，也没人大喊着让他放下刀，有的只是安静得可怕的沉默，蔓延在五彩斑驳的空间里。  
“……金钟国，”他听见了自己的声音，比他记得的声音还要沙哑而低沉，又模糊不清，“请求……”  
——国钟啊……！  
脑海里的场景又在一声声呼喊中变得扭曲，他又一次看不清了眼前的场景。  
……我说了什么？那之后发生了什么？  
——放……你……快放……  
放……放下什么？  
他在扭曲的景象里看见自己的右手在缓缓抬起。他看见自己右手指间，紧紧攥着一部短枪。  
——……  
他没有听到枪声，也没有听到惨叫声。  
不知道是否是有人在接近自己，他听见了不清晰的脚步声。他还听见从自己身上掉下来了什么金属部件，砸在地上，发出一声脆响。  
金色的。  
那是什么……  
他想要弯下身去捡起那个东西，身体却不像是他的，控制着他往前走去，然而眼前的人的模样，任他如何走近也看不清……  
——“……该醒了。”  
一声平稳而低沉的声音传入耳廓，他感觉到自己的意识开始恢复，他的身体逐渐又被自己的意识控制。他缓缓睁开了眼，浑身紧绷的肌肉在瞬间放松，幻觉里的白雾迅速散开，眼前只剩下了男人带着担心微皱着眉的面孔。  
深呼吸一口气后，他逐渐平静下来，紊乱的呼吸也在趋于平稳。他想起来了，因为又开始眩晕，李光洙把自己搬到了椅子上，亲吻了他示意它会看好自己后，他的意识就开始涣散了。  
他费力的抬起了手，轻抚李光洙的发丝，虚脱的声音里免不了疲惫：“没事了……我回来了。”  
那个高大的让他感到负担的身体说完就挤进他的怀抱里，把头发上的水花蹭上他的脸颊，似乎是在表达着担心而撒着娇。  
“嗯？又撒娇，我不是没事吗。”他胡乱的揉着李光洙的头发，被它的撒娇逗笑，而又一次打乱的呼吸的节奏。他抱住李光洙的脑袋，让它抬起了头：“你看，我是不是没事。”  
它的眼角下垂着，似乎心情有些沉重。沉默了半晌，又微微点头。  
“……那就亲一口。”他学着它撒起了娇，呆板的撒娇让他自己都感觉不适。  
它却不那么认为。向来温柔的吻轻轻降落在他的嘴唇上，他闭上了眼，下意识的张开了腿，让它的身体挤进自己的双腿间，在那瞬间它的吻变得更加炽热。  
这只座头鲸也会有性欲吗……真神奇啊。  
他在内心暗自感叹着这只已经无法用科学解释的动物，还是有些抗拒的停下了这个吻。  
他和它不同频率的靠在一起喘息着，沾上了水般朦胧的视线互相交错，一直冰凉的温度第一次变得温热，隔着两层衣物传递到了他身体的深处。  
他感觉到自己的心跳在与它的对视间愈变剧烈，浑身的血液似乎都在沸腾着，从未如此剧烈的心跳声就在耳际边鼓动，他不敢确定自己到底是怎么了，是不是又患上了什么病。  
“……好热。”他不禁咳嗽起来，伸出手推开了李光洙。  
李光洙也察觉到了自己的失态，赶紧站起了身，有些脸红的急匆匆逃开了。它停在桌前，一眨眼就只剩下了它的衣物留在了地上，鱼缸里噗通一声落进一只带着金斑的黑白色的鱼。  
他呆呆的坐在木椅上，双手放在膝盖上轻轻握紧，只等着疯狂跳动的心脏安静下来。  
可他应该要记得的，不知从什么时候开始，他的身体就已经不是他的了。心脏不仅没有安静下来，反而更加剧烈的躁动起来，他的精神又开始混乱，浑身的细胞似乎都在渴求着什么东西，某种让他着迷过的东西……  
他扶着椅子摇晃的站起身来，挣扎着睁开眼想去看清眼前的事物，双腿不是没有力气，却不断在颤抖着。他开始拉开所有他能看到的抽屉，打开所有柜子，用尽了力气寻找着什么……他却不知道他自己究竟在找什么。  
“我……我的……在哪……”他的声音开始颤抖，手指无意识的抠抓自己的脖颈，仿佛想要寻死般扣紧了喉咙。他眼中的世界又一次剧烈颤动，身体却还在晃动着，不知道在找着什么。  
他的手臂一疼，缓了许久他才反应过来自己刚才是撞上了什么柜子。他使劲挠了挠后脑，捋起前额上被汗水浸湿、贴在额上的刘海，试图让自己清醒一些，身体里莫名的空虚感却越发明显。  
摇晃的视野里，李光洙又一次出现在他的眼前。  
他趔趄着走了过去，双手猛地揪紧了它身上的衣物，口里念着自己都听不懂的话——  
“给我……快点……”  
——是什么……到底是什么。  
我在找什么。  
“求你了，我想要……”  
他不断的恳求着谁，想要着什么，空虚感在同时已经充斥了他的整个身体、整个神经。  
“……拜托……就一次，给我……”他毫不温柔的摇晃着它的身体，语气已经比如从前那样温柔，而是带着越来越偏执的暴力，“你知道的吧……是你把我、你把我变成这样的……”  
——奇怪，这是我在说话吗。  
被他拽着的李光洙没有回话，它本来就不能说话，只是眼神冷漠的回应他莫名其妙的乞求。  
那个眼神仿佛就是它知道他在找什么东西一样。  
它悬在半空的手顿了顿，随后轻轻摁住了他的脑后，毫无预警的吻住他的嘴唇，与以往的吻不同，它的吻带着他所陌生的炽热和性欲，如此彰显的欲望被灌入他的唇间，他一时没能反应过来。  
“不……不要……”  
他别开了头，意识想要逃避它的情欲，可身体已经完全被它控制住。它的手掌轻轻放上他的臀部来回摩擦，手指溜进他的裤子里。  
“不行……不是这样的……”他没办法推开它，不知为何，他的身体似乎已经很熟悉这种事，竟在回应着它的触摸。被触摸的身体里的空虚感还在扩大、再扩大，他还是无法得知自己是在渴求着什么，究竟是某种物质、还是性爱。  
“不是的，光洙呀……唔……”  
在他的记忆里，他绝对从来没有和任何男人发生过关系，更何况眼前这条从鱼变过来的男人。  
他的身体在发热，在李光洙的怀里，只是被亲吻和被手指挑逗，浑身就酥麻的动弹不得，甚至呼吸困难。似乎是着了火身体不受控制的贴紧了它冰凉的体温，他忍不住长叹一声，抱紧了它的腰肢，额头脱力的抵在它的胸膛上。  
“……为什么？”他自言自语着，又咬紧了牙忍住它入侵自己身体时的快意上涌。  
仍然很难受、空虚得难受，似乎只凭性爱还难以填补。他抓紧了它的发丝，双腿缠紧它的腰，在腰肢的摇摆间不再隐忍的发出轻叹和低吟。  
……并没有被填满。  
身体深处的哪个地方还在叫嚣着。他难耐的扭动起腰，自己安抚着发烫的胸口，身体紧绷着取悦身上的男人，他昂起头渴望着男人的唾液，潜意识里想要不断地与它接吻、拥抱，让它完全填满自己。  
他呻吟着，反手抓紧了身下的床单。他正毫不体面的大开着双腿躺在男人身下，沉迷在男人英俊的面容里，耳畔被男人低沉的呻吟声充满，被不停进出又抽插的身体在痛，被侵犯的快感竟又让他无法拒绝。  
不是性爱。他察觉到了，即使被爱抚和安慰，身体还是在传出不满足的信号，虽说那种空虚感已经被它满足了许多。  
他不知道那究竟是什么，他只想清了一件事，就是它是在为自己减轻负担，至少是想用这种方式减少自己对某种东西的渴求。  
……至少会让他好受一点。  
想清了这件事后，他的身体又一次绷紧，眼里映着它皱着眉的那张脸，不自主的想到它正在自己身上想方设法的为他解决欲望，被进出的地方忽然一阵发麻，他下意识夹紧了身体。精神上的快感像是电流般的爬进大脑，他抓着床单的手指关节用力得微微泛白。  
他抱紧了它的后背，轻声唤着自己为它取的名字，一次又一次，明知道它无法回答自己，也无意识的喊着。  
他想错了，其实自己在真正被填满的瞬间，他已经不再感觉到空虚了。  
他微眯着眼，只能不断的喘息着，身体在高潮中还在间歇的收缩。他抱着同样在粗喘着的它，没急着让它退出自己的身体。  
他终于定下神来，开始回想自己都做了些什么。  
——和一只鲸鱼上床。  
他苦笑着，告诉自己这一切都可能只是幻觉罢了。  
……李光洙也可能只是幻觉罢了。  
他把身上的人抱得更紧了。

#6.  
他并未能够知道自己当时究竟是在找什么。幻觉出现的频繁，再加上近来身体里强烈的空虚感，他把创作暂时放在了一边，全身心都逐渐堕落在李光洙的怀里。  
“哈啊……嗯……快了、快……”  
他浑身赤裸的躺在床上，单薄的唇间难耐的发出连串的低吟，他的手抵在李光洙肩上，脖颈上的青筋在性爱中紧张的绷起，一颗颗汗液顺着脖颈一直淌下，他嗓音干哑的呼唤着它的名字。  
“光洙呀……啊啊、等，不行……呜……”  
它和前几次一样，生涩的触碰着他的身体，已经尽了全力不伤害他。他把脸别了过去，埋在枕头上，低声闷哼了几声，从紧绷的身体里释放出了白浊，飞溅在李光洙的小腹上。  
他被它的体液充满的时候，身体是满的，不会再感觉难受，但这种满足也只是一时的。他轻声喘着气，放松下来的手腕搭在它的身上，他微眯着眼睛，泛红的健壮的汗水和生理性的眼泪混着从眼角滑落。  
李光洙俯下身来，亲吻了他的眼角，偏冷的呼吸如数洒在他的脸颊上。  
他把缠着李光洙的双腿稍微打开，下体传来的酥麻的痛感让他不禁皱起了眉。他总是控制不住自己的欲望，什么时候做过头了也感觉不到，他轻声让它退出了自己的身体，本想起身去清理身体，激烈的性爱后变得疲乏的身体却不听使唤。  
它就像个小动物一样，趴在他的身上，睁大着双眼看着他，虽然说不了话，他也感受得到它的情感，让这只鱼精真实得不像是幻觉。  
他抚摸着它的脑袋，听着它满足的哼唧声，也听见了自己身体里急促的心跳声。  
离它越近就越剧烈的心跳声。不管是平日时还是和它紧紧交合的时候，向来模糊的是他的意识，清晰的只有他越来越剧烈的心跳。  
……光是安静的看着它的脸，他都无话可说。  
明明只是张称不上帅气的脸，和一身结实的肌肉，总是赤身裸体的耍着流氓出现在自己面前。成天除了睡觉就是一脸傻笑，在深夜里狂躁起来又是另一幅野兽模样，当它安静下来只看着自己的时候，他能感受到它的视线，固定在自己身上的炽热的视线。  
此刻它喘着气，满眼湿润的注视着自己的视线也是那样炽热。  
高潮的余韵没有轻易散去，他的身体渐渐放松。  
有淅淅沥沥的雨声入耳。  
“下雨了……”他抬起手，伸出食指在李光洙的嘴唇上轻刮，“我们出去吧。”  
李光洙几乎不能在有太阳的天气出去，因为容易缺水，他只有在下雨天才会出去遛遛这条鱼——带着它到海边转转，让它尝尝它的故乡的涩味。  
这天虽然下了小雨，却也有太阳，他竟有瞬间的沉浸在太阳雨的浪漫里，像个孩子般相信着太阳雨会带来美丽的爱情。他赶紧摇摇头，打消了这个念头。  
李光洙是只座头鲸，黑色的背和白色的腹部，它的宽嘴上有短短的鲸须，前翅在海水里伸张着，像是鸟在天空中翱翔时展开的羽翼。他在梦里见到过，也相信那是事实。  
他只是无法解释为什么它出现在自己面前时体型为何那么小。  
……就像是在等着自己捡回去养着一样。  
雨不大，打在身上也没什么太大感觉。他挽着它的手臂，光着脚走在空无一人的海滩边。  
他其实很害怕李光洙哪天会回到海里。  
不知从何处传来一声鸣叫，他还没反应过来，李光洙便挣开了他的手转过身，他下意识的去抓住它的手，却只轻轻拉住了它的衣摆。  
它又回头看了他一眼，嘴角轻轻拉起一个足以让他安心的笑容。  
这些天里，这只鱼学会了怎样微笑。  
它不会说人话，就笨拙的拉着嘴角学了许久怎样弯起嘴角，怎样能自然的笑给他看。  
……现在的他，每每看到它这样装作大人一样微笑，心底的声音就越发猛烈。  
它不自然的迈开两条腿，小步跑了起来，他跟在它的身后，大步走着。  
一直都用尾巴和前翅在深海里翱翔的它，被自己救了以后，翅膀变成了手臂，长出双腿、化身为人类，在陆地上生活其实很困难吧。  
……但它还是就这样一言不发的留在自己身边。  
心里又是一声噗通巨响声。  
它停了下来，它的身前又是一只搁浅的鲸。李光洙蹲下身，抚摸上鲸的头部，伸出双手抱住了它的头，慢慢的把它往海里退回。  
他跟着它们走进海水里，冰冷却再熟悉不过的温度从他的脚腕上传来，越进越深。李光洙的身体也跟着慢慢的浸入海里，翻白的浪花击在它们身上，化成一滩水渍，染深了海滩的颜色，沾湿李光洙身上那身本属于他的衣服。  
他以为它们要走——  
急匆匆的迈开了沉重的步伐，他抬起脚跟，在海水里跳跃起来，伸长了手想要跟上它们，却一头栽进了水里。他感觉到自己抓住了李光洙的衣摆，同时有咸涩的海水灌入他的鼻腔，他似乎被卷进一个漩涡里，眼前只有雪白的浪花和气泡在蔚蓝的海水中翻腾，身体似乎在跟着海浪舞动着——  
他呛得挣扎着出了水面，手中的触感还依然在，眼前的景象却已不是海滩边上的浅水滩。  
而是真正的大海，或者说，大海深处，他清晰的看见了海与天交接的那条线，全世界都深陷在没有尽头的蓝色中。  
天是海，海是天，他已经分不清自己究竟身处何处。  
他身下的不再是李光洙的人类形态，而是一只真正的鲸，他曾在梦里真实的触碰过的座头鲸。手中的衣物不知漂去了何处，他伸出手抱住了它的身体。  
与海洋比起来，它是暖的，比任何一次与它拥抱时都要温暖。  
他睁大了眼睛看着一望无际的蔚蓝色，恨不得让谁抽自己一巴掌来确认这究竟是梦还是现实。  
又是一声鸣叫，从他身下的那只鲸的身体里传出，他愣愣的直起了身体，在太阳雨下眯起了眼，不断地环视着四周平静的海面，他的身体因为寒冷微微颤抖着。  
有忽高忽低的声音从远方传来、从四面传来，像是一首歌，断断续续，委婉而动人。  
他听说过鲸歌里最有名的座头鲸之歌，被称为世界上最复杂的歌声。  
——像是一首唱给恋人的情歌，温柔婉转。  
忽然天际那端一阵水花翻涌，一只座头鲸在远处腾跃而起，带着白色的浪花，往天空高处飞翔着。  
又是一只鲸越出水面，张扬着它长长的前翅，如同张开了它巨大的翅膀，水声巨响，它腾跃而上，像在空中翱翔的巨鸟。  
一只、有一只，不断的水花声在四周响起，有无数的鲸在他周围飞翔，自傲的露出它们修长的身形，微弱的太阳光下照着的水花晶莹剔透，在海面上闪耀着耀眼的光芒。  
他睁大了双眼，不知不觉间屏住了呼吸，他的嘴无意识的张开，耳际只有座头鲸悠长的歌声，和巨鲸出水时海面的轰鸣声，他怔怔的看着这一切发生，脑海里一片空白。  
数十只鲸在他的周围旋转着、飞舞着，主宰着大海，自由的飞翔在海面，盘旋在海底。  
海面被激荡起了波浪，轻拍在他身上，有微凉的温度渗进他的身体。  
巨大的鲸，在海里飞翔。  
蔚蓝的世界里，鲸在歌唱，在舞蹈，尽情尽兴的似乎在欢迎着他，高高的在半空里旋转身体，扭动着修长的曲线又划入水中。  
他只能想起他在大学的历史专业课上学的那篇中国古诗。  
——北冥有鱼，其名为鲲。  
身下游动的鲸晃了晃，他惊吓的趴下身，又抱住了那并不算很宽大的身体。  
他的周围忽然击起一片水花，水声被拍打的轰鸣清晰入耳，他看见他的身体旁有白色的浪花被击起——下一秒他逃离了海面，和李光洙的身体一起，飞舞在空中。  
细雨里的太阳照映着海，海面倒映出云朵的形状。  
旋转的视野里，有墨蓝色的深海，也有天蓝色的天。  
云朵像浪，水波像雾。  
他一时间没能分清哪个是天，哪个是海。  
归终至少都是蓝色。  
那样看来鲸群似乎在天空里飞翔着。  
——化而为鸟，其名为鹏。  
他重重的落回了水面，最后看见的是深蓝的深海里，那双仍旧温柔的、漆黑的双眼。  
“……光洙呀。”  
一串气泡在嘴边蔓延至海面。

#7.  
他再次醒来时，雨已经停了。  
有人在为自己做人工呼吸，估计是自己偏要跟着李光洙到海里去，差点被淹了吧。  
……就像梦境里一样。  
他猛地咳嗽两声，意识逐渐清醒，他干呕两声，喉咙里涌出一股辛辣的海水。他被呛出了眼泪，不断地咳嗽起来。  
“好点了吗……？”  
从没听过的声音，却又是无比的熟悉。他愣了愣，连咳嗽都停了下来。  
“你……”他抬起手，猛地捧住了李光洙的脸颊，他眼里不明显的光彩剧烈的摇晃着，“你能说话了……？”  
“……嗯？”它不解的歪着脑袋，把手背贴上他的额头，确定他没有发烧。  
他缓不过神来，湿漉漉的刘海被它掀起，手背与他的皮肤触碰。它的体温不再那么冰冷，又不知为何突然能开口说话，它越来越像个人类，他却把那都归为是自己越来越不正常了。  
因为他一直都相信李光洙是自己的幻想。拥抱也好、亲吻也好，就算是和它交合在一起，也都是他一厢情愿的幻想而已。  
它却忽然不受自己意识的控制，它说话了。  
……李光洙是真实存在的吗？他的脑袋一疼，鼻腔里一阵发酸，海水的辛辣味道涌入鼻腔。  
眼前的景象忽然模糊，又是耳鸣和头晕袭来，他已经习惯了自己每次看见幻觉时的身体反应。  
又是那个场景，他站在霓虹灯下，被五彩的灯光包围，他忽然想起他被鱼群包围时的景象，或许和这差不了多少。  
四周一片寂静，白雾还未散开，黑色的武警部队在前方围成了圈，他只是一动不动的站着，左手拿着刀，右手握着枪。从白雾里走来的人的面孔比上次更要清晰。  
清晰到他完全看清了来人的模样。  
带着黑色方框眼镜的男人，黑色短发，肤色白皙，脸上布着细细的纹路，身穿一身黑色的正装，带着恐惧与焦虑的神色，一步步靠近自己。  
他曾在某个幻境里、或者是梦里，看到过这个男人。  
这个男人喊自己的名字的方式很特别，男人的声音很温和，嗓音不大不小，但每次在脑海里响起男人呼喊自己的声音时，他总是烦的心慌意乱。  
男人在这样呼唤自己——  
“……国钟啊。”  
他浑身僵硬。幻境里的自己没有回应男人，右手端着枪，把枪口对准了男人的额头。  
男人站在自己对面，身影在白雾里有些模糊，男人渐渐举起了双手，放在双耳边，嘴唇轻启：“国钟啊……把枪放下。”  
他听见自己轻笑一声，似乎是在嘲笑谁。  
“……放下。”  
他没有照做。  
“……金钟国，你听得见我说话的，把枪放……”  
男人的话还没说完，四周的白雾忽然一阵攒动，周围传来咔嗒咔哒的枪弹上膛的声音，他看见自己身上的红色激光聚集得更加紧密，发出耀眼的光。  
他正抱着男人，左手锁住男人的腰，右手上的枪紧紧抵住了男人的太阳穴。  
男人与自己拥抱时的触感并不陌生。  
他忽然记起了男人的名字。  
……就在嘴边，却说不出来。  
——他叫什么来着？  
“人质。”他轻抬下巴，右手拇指扣下保险栓，又是一声手枪上膛的咔哒声。  
他低下头去查看男人的状况。男人的后颈上布满了细细的汗，但似乎并没有那么恐惧，身体没有颤抖，就连呼吸也还很平稳，就如同他们拥抱着的事情是理所当然的一般。  
他再垂下视线，男人西装外套下，在男人的胸口的口袋里，有一枚金色的徽章。  
他突然开始头痛，说话声、笑声、风声、枪声，还有警笛声，脑海里各种声音充斥，眼前的景象晃动的厉害，蓝红色的光交错闪着，他瞪大了眼睛不让自己晕阙过去，只有那枚金色的徽章还在闪耀着，他却想不起那究竟是什么。  
——“醒醒！”  
嗡嗡作响的大脑里忽然有人的声音无比清晰的响起。  
他察觉到自己该醒了，于是放松下了身体，怀里的男人似乎挣扎了几下。  
搭在扳机上的食指逐渐扣紧。  
“不……不要……”是自己的声音。  
——不能杀他。  
——不对，我这是在干什么。  
——我在哪里……  
一声剧烈的枪响，炸得耳里嗡嗡作响。  
他身上忽然掉下来了什么东西，他低下头去看——  
也是一枚金色的徽章，他看不清那上面刻着什么，却看得到那上面斑驳的鲜血，已经凝结成了褐红色……  
“不……”他想弯下身去捡起那枚徽章，但身体却动不了，和以前一样，他无法控制幻觉中的自己，现实中鼻腔里海水的辛辣越来越清晰。  
接着就是比任何一次都要强烈的眩晕感袭来。  
鼻腔里忽然一阵刺激感，辛辣而甘甜的味道涌入鼻腔里，身体里的空虚感越来越明显。  
白雾逐渐散开，他发现那阵雾比起“雾”来说，更像是白色的“烟尘”。  
空虚感如同海浪般强烈的袭来。  
“醒醒！”  
他猛地缓过神来，双眼逐渐有了焦距，眼前又是李光洙的模样，一脸恐慌的看着自己。  
——天啊……  
他半张着嘴，愣愣的看着李光洙。  
——天啊。  
他是个吸毒者。

#8.  
从那之后，男人在他的幻境里出现的越来越频繁，他确信那个幻境并不是幻觉，而是他的记忆。  
他的记忆每每到了那声枪响后就中止了，男人是不是被自己杀了，他并不清楚。那个名叫成林的女子，也再没有出现在他的记忆里，只有她的声音——在不停的叫着自己：“哥哥”、“哥哥”，“钟国哥哥”。  
……是我的恋人吗？还是什么人？  
他盘腿坐在电脑面前，俊秀的面容越变消瘦。  
自从他察觉到身体的空虚感是自己的毒瘾后，他犯毒瘾的次数也越来越频繁，甚至会有癫狂的时候，还伤到了李光洙。  
他冷静下来后，不知不觉的，眼泪就淌了下来，冰冷的温度在脸颊上久久的停留着。  
他吸了吸鼻子，咬紧下唇，不想让自己崩溃的模样被李光洙看到，他低下了头，扇开了李光洙想扶起自己的手。  
“……求你，”他的眼眶里又是一行泪落下，“把我捆起来吧……怎么样都好，我不想再这样了……”  
他差点说出那句话。  
——杀了我吧。  
李朔的文章暂停更新已经是第二个月了，整整五周，他一个字都没能写出来。他呆呆的看着电脑屏幕，空荡的双眼里空无一物，他的大脑几乎无法思考。  
他神使鬼差的伸出手，打开了上次找到“成林”这个名字的文档，在文档搜查里打入“警察”两个字。  
——“叔叔没见过吧，这是警察穿的，警察制服！”女子笑得和他一样，笑起了眼角上的尾纹。  
——“做警察的，还能不受点伤？您就放心吧，这伤也留不了疤。”成林挽下了袖子，又拍拍他的弯曲的背，轻描淡写的说道。  
——“警察？你做什么了把警察也给招来了？”听到“警察”两字，她恨不得把刀架在他脖子上质问他这是怎么回事。  
——“您好，我是市警察局的，”戴眼镜的男人板着面孔，拿出了口袋里的经查证，“我叫……”  
——“……刘在石。”  
他记起来了。  
“……在石哥。”无意识的，他的口中发出声来，亲昵的低喃出男人的名字。  
——不对。  
他是个最烦，还是个吸毒者，可能还在贩毒。杀了人、砸了店，被武装队包围，像他这种死掉也没人疼惜的罪人，为什么会和警察关系那么好。  
……莫非是间谍之类的东西？他无语的轻笑。说实话，他对自己的身份已经不怎么感兴趣了。  
——反正是个恶人。  
他长叹了口气，把文档关掉后伸了个懒腰，身体往后靠的太重，椅子忽然向后倒去，他连惊呼的时间都没有，他咬紧了牙，闭上了眼睛——  
没有沉重的落地声。他缓缓睁开了眼，毫无意外的，昏黄的灯光下，视野里是倒着的李光洙的脸，是它扶住了椅子。逆着光看着自己的李光洙，和第一次看到它一样，浑身赤裸，沾着水珠，它鬓角上的水滴下坠，砸在他的脸颊上。  
他半张着嘴，痴迷的望着它的模样，看入了神，连眼睛都忘了要眨动，呼吸声也变得微弱。  
他忽然笑了出来。  
“……为什么对我这么好啊，你这家伙。”  
他抬起手，轻抚李光洙湿润的脸颊。  
他的眼里划过一丝凄凉。  
“……为什么不回海里去啊。”  
——值得吗。  
——我可是个流亡的罪犯，还有很严重的毒瘾啊。  
它目睹他细长的双眼渐渐变红，它轻轻放下了椅背，手指轻抚他发肿的眼睑。  
“……我，”它张开嘴，并不熟练的说着韩语，“喜欢……你。”  
他忽然听不太懂它在说什么。  
他只想把那当作是玩笑话，却移不开视线，只因它漆黑的眼眸里的波澜，是他从未见过的深邃而神秘，就如同那天他见过的深海。  
……恐怕他会继续这样，弄不懂这汪海洋的心思。  
“所以……没关系。”  
它移开了手指，指腹轻轻摩挲他的眼角，似乎是在告诉他“不要哭”。它弯下了身体，几颗水珠轻轻下落在他的脸上。  
它轻吻住他的嘴唇，比任何一次都要温柔。  
那句生疏的“我喜欢你”在他脑海里不断的重复着，耳畔里久久的回荡着它低沉的嗓音。  
他试着含住它的嘴唇，因为它过分的温柔让他感到很不适应。  
他又一次听见自己胸腔里猛烈的心跳的躁动。  
……他总算是弄明白了，自己到底是什么地方不对劲，为什么心脏总是莫名其妙的跳个不停。  
他也喜欢上李光洙了。  
他很想问它：如果我哪天要被抓走了，你会和我一起逃跑吗？  
然而他又转念想了想。  
——也是，你应该会回海里才对。  
又是一阵翻云覆雨后，他和它挤进了那间狭窄的浴室里，为对方清理身体。在水流里的李光洙比一般时来得要更精神，它俯身轻吻他的嘴角，他笑着避开了它的索吻。  
两个人在浴室里拥抱着打着圈，不知何时他又被李光洙压在了墙上，又在变硬的东西搁在他的大腿根上，他吸了口气，没能忍住的低叹一声。  
“……还想要？”  
它低头轻咬他的脖颈，默认了他的问题。  
他叹了口气，放弃了挣扎，于是抬起肩膀、伸着手臂抱住了它的腰。  
他在某个瞬间，看见了那面挂在盥洗台上小小的镜子里，反射出自己的右肩背后，有个腥白色的伤疤，在他麦色的皮肤上很是显眼。  
——怎么看都是枪伤。  
他半身悬空，被李光洙抱着进入，他低喘着，大脑一片混沌。  
——枪伤……？  
他不记得自己见过这个伤，就像是忽然从记忆里蹦出来的痕迹一样。  
他的耳边忽然响起记忆里那声枪声巨响。  
接着是那枚金色徽章落地的声音。

#9.  
他在梦里又看见了自己的记忆，他听见了人的尖叫声。  
不止一个，很多人，全都围着自己，不是武警，而是一群穿着鲜艳的男女。就似乎自己是个从动物园里出逃的野兽，被他们围着，他们却又不敢靠近。  
——为什么要叫？有什么可怕的事吗？  
他迈出一步，身前的人忽然惨叫着散开，他转过身，又朝着人群密集的地方迈了两步，人群也是发出一阵凄厉的叫声，那叫声就像是开水桶里惨叫的鸡的声音一样，嘲哳而刺耳。  
他竟因为那种叫声而感到兴奋。  
他的眼前忽然一片黑，再次亮起时眼前的景象已经模糊不清。他挥舞着双臂——刀刃切开皮肤，鲜血的温度溅在他的脸上，枪声不绝于耳，人在嘶吼、在咆哮，敲打着被紧锁的门，无处可躲。  
他不断地补充着子弹，或拿起桌上一把新的刀刃，没人反抗他，也没人能逃掉。  
空气里充满了海洛因的粉末，白色的烟尘在空气里悬浮着，久久没有降落。  
门被哐当几声砸开，在白雾里，他依稀看见穿着黑衣的武警队，和自己身上爬满的红色激光。还有面前唤着自己名字走来的男人，那名叫刘在石的男人，被自己用枪指着，又被自己当作了人质，刘在石没有挣扎。然后是那声枪响，他感觉到自己从背后被人重重打了一拳，那一圈结结实实的被挨在了右肩上。  
金色的徽章叮当一声从自己胸前的口袋里掉出，落在地上。那枚不知道是属于谁的徽章染着血，也不知道是谁的血。  
怀里的男人挣扎了两下，拥抱中让他怀念的温度忽然消失。  
——成林姐姐！  
他猛地睁开了眼，直直的望向了深灰色的天花板，深吸一口气后大口喘起气来。  
虽然没有看见那个名叫成林的那帮人，他却记起呼喊她的那个声音是谁的声音了。  
“怎么了？”李光洙又一次湿漉漉的出现在眼前，估计是发现自己不对劲，马上就跳出鱼缸变成这副模样。他无奈的笑了笑，侧过身叹了声气。  
“没事，你快去睡吧。”  
他闭上了眼。直到他听见鱼缸里又是一声落水声，他知道李光洙又变了回去后，又翻了个身，背对着桌上的鱼缸，睁开了眼。  
那个声音是李光洙的。  
——李光洙确实是真实存在的，甚至是存在在自己记忆中的，一个真实的人。  
至于李光洙为什么会变成一条鱼出现在这里，他想，多半也是自己的幻想罢了。  
在他的记忆里，他杀了人，整个店里的人都被他杀了。用刀刃或者枪，没一个人活下来。  
他是个屠杀犯。  
他把自己裹紧在被子里，忍住对未知的自己的恐惧。  
——成林。  
他深呼吸一口气，望向窗外深蓝如海的夜空。  
那个女警察究竟是什么人，和自己是什么关系，和真实的李光洙又是什么关系。  
……又是如何出现在李朔的文章里。  
他眯起眼，逐渐抵挡不住睡意的侵袭。  
“……千成林。”他迷迷糊糊的自言自语，“智孝啊。”  
——……我好想你。  
他沉沉的睡了过去。  
他已经再清楚不过了，李光洙并不是鱼，而是他的幻想。他的记忆在一点点恢复，毒瘾也没有那么严重，李光洙也表现得越来越像个真正的人类。  
可能哪天，它就会回到海里，不再会以自己的幻想活着。  
他心底一抽，伸出手从李光洙身后抱住了它。  
“嗯？怎么了？”它专心的学着烤鱼，即使刚开始它连碰都不敢碰这些鱼，明明它在海里吃它们可是吃的很欢快的。  
他的鼻尖抵在它背后，他深呼吸着，闻到了它身上一股淡淡的烟草味。  
他并不吸烟，在这种海边，离镇里也有一段路，他并不认为李光洙会瞒着自己跑那么远去买烟抽。  
或许是真正的李光洙是个会抽烟的人吧。他这样想着，把脸枕在它的背后，突然间想到它最近变回鲸的次数越来越多了。  
……可能是它马上就要走了吧。  
他如果恢复了正常，幻觉如果消失，“李光洙”也会跟着消失吧。他不由得抱紧了它的腰。  
“……不舒服吗？等会再做可以吗？”它有些不安的晃动着身体，他拍了下它的肚子，让它安静下来。  
“没事，我不是在犯瘾啦。”他叹了口气。他已经意识到了，自己来到这里，也许就是潜意识的想要戒毒，“……只是想抱一下你而已。”  
说完，他便觉得自己脸上一热。  
又开始了，心脏跳个不停的，那种燥热总让他神志不清，就像是身在幻觉里一样。  
“我……”他干咳两声，“我也……很、很喜欢你。”  
心跳声越来越剧烈，他只能听见自己躁动的心跳，也许被自己抱着的它也能清晰的听到。  
他的喉咙热热的，他有些担心自己会不会说不出话来。  
“所以……不要走，可以么……”  
——……我在说什么傻话啊。  
“……嗯。”他怀里的人轻声答道，“我不走。”  
他在它的背后，看不到它的神情。  
“……真的？”  
“嗯。”  
他轻声笑了出来。  
是啊，他并不相信它，只要他哪天病好了，它自然就消失了。  
他忽然有了一个灵感，关于刚开始写的李朔的新作，他想出了一个新的主题——  
——爱上自己的幻觉是什么感觉？  
“真想做一辈子的神经病啊。”他轻声呢喃着，脑袋在它背后蹭了蹭。  
好不容易找到自己真心喜欢的人，想要和那个人厮守一生，那个人却是自己的幻觉。  
——“不知道为什么，感觉李朔先生的这篇文章会很悲伤。”  
——“隔了这么久才更新，感觉文风又变了呢。”  
——“最近的李朔先生好像变得太细腻了一点，有些不适应呢ㅋㅋ”  
他饮尽了杯底的茶，长长的呼出一口气。他翻阅着读者们的留言，暗自在内心里又叹了口气。  
——“但是，名字为什么改成了《北冥有鱼》呢？似乎是中国的一篇古诗的句子吧？”  
“……因为就是那样啊。”他轻笑，目光又放在了一旁的鱼缸里，安静的沉睡着的它的身上。  
趁自己忘记之前，趁它还没有消失之前，他想要记住它曾在自己生命里出现过，以自己的恋人的身份，作为幻觉和自己一起生活过这几个月。  
他伸了个懒腰，看了一眼电脑下方的时间，才发现现在已经是深夜。他这才觉得自己已经有些困了，便抬起左手揉了揉眼睛。  
当他放下左手时，忽然看见了自己左手背上一道鲜明的疤痕。  
“——”  
他惊得发不出声来。  
不是他被鱼缸的玻璃划的伤口，那道伤没有这么深。  
他的大脑又一次陷入混乱，一片嘈杂，他记起有天他在镜子面前站着，忽然陷进了幻境里，看见了自己左手背上血肉模糊的伤口。  
不是枪伤，也不是刀伤，像是被什么尖锐的东西划出的伤口。  
——比如说针尖。  
——哥哥！  
成林的声音又一次冷不防的响起。  
那声他已经听过无数次的剧烈的枪声又一次响起，肩膀上又是一痛。  
他突然间回到了幻境里他抱着刘在石的场景。肩膀上很疼，疼的像要把他的手臂和身体撕裂开，他的右手忽然没了力气，怀里的刘在石挣扎起来。  
他缓缓回过头，那双熟悉的杏眼，和她眼里熟悉的倔强与悲伤，全都涌入他的大脑里。  
“……智孝？”他有些惊讶的睁大了眼，朝着在他身后端着枪的成林轻声道。  
——智孝？  
“……钟国哥哥。”  
她紧咬着牙，漂亮的眼睛泛红，她似乎并不敢听见自己这样叫她。她的身体颤抖着，端着的手枪也在跟着不断摇晃，要是再晃得厉害一点，她可能就击不中他的身体。  
她的胸前也一样闪着那枚金色的徽章。  
他定睛看向徽章上的刻字。  
——SEOUL POLICE。  
刘在石的温度忽然间消失，他的右手被忽然间的力度击到，短枪脱手，落在了地板上，打了几个圈滑远。  
他的胸前有什么东西掉落，在地上发出叮当的响声。  
他愣愣的站在原地，失去了人质，短枪被打掉，肩膀负伤，大脑一片混乱。  
还有地上那枚从自己身上掉下来的警察徽章。  
他说不出话来，呆呆的看着地上那枚徽章。  
他想起来了，他终于想起来了。  
“……警监金钟国，”他这次听清了，他曾未能完整地听清的这句话，“请求归队。”  
——他是个警察。  
趁他意识还未恢复，有人又从身后走来，抓住了自己没有了力气的右臂。他伸出还拿着刀的左手，迷迷糊糊的试着推开来人，他又听见刀刃切开人的皮肤的响声，周围一阵惊叫。  
忽然手背上一疼，他闻到了更浓烈的血液的腥味。  
终于，他失去了知觉。

#10.  
金钟国坐在床上坐了很久，什么也听不见，什么也想不了。  
忽然，他发现自己原来已经醒了，于是抬起头张望四周。  
衣柜、电视、桌子，桌子上的旧台灯、电脑，还有一个空鱼缸。  
“……光洙？”金钟国朝着冰冷的空气唤着。  
——没有声音回答他。  
他的听觉在逐渐恢复，没有听见奇怪的幻听，只有越来越大的雨声，在他耳里盘旋。  
下雨了。  
——它走了。  
胸闷，喘不过气，和被淹在海水里的感觉没什么两样。金钟国抓紧了自己胸口的衣物，呼吸忽然转急，却不是因为犯病，而是心情的古怪让他想这样做。  
——我这是怎么了。  
好难受。  
金钟国伸手抱紧了自己的头，他却不再头痛。  
痛的不知道是哪里。  
温热的泪一颗颗划过他的脸颊，忽然心里又是一阵抽痛。  
“李光洙……”  
——它走了。  
金钟国忽然想要埋怨自己。如果自己什么都想不起来就好了。  
金钟国是个警察，在追查杀人犯的过程中混入了一个猎人组织，那里面的人都是职业杀手，他在恶人堆里埋伏着，不小心染上了毒瘾。  
在反复的涉毒和治疗间，他开始产生认知障碍，最后精神上产生了很严重的缺陷，唯一不变的只有强大的意志，和他确实是身为警察的觉悟。  
他站在尸体堆中央，浑身浴血，当时的金钟国并不认为自己错了。  
刘在石是和自己共事了近二十年的老友，成林全名千成林，化名宋智孝，是他最疼爱的妹妹。他也并没有想把刘在石当作人质，只是情势让他那么做了而已。  
“警监金钟国，”金钟国当时朝着武警说道，“请求归队。”  
——任务完成。  
金钟国唯一记不起来的是最后给自己打下镇定剂的人究竟是谁，那时的他几乎没有了意识，能记得的只有被针头划开皮肤的痛。  
还有那声“成林姐姐”，金钟国没办法知道，那声呼喊究竟是谁喊出来的。  
……至少那个人的名字不会是李光洙。  
又是光，又是水，金钟国没了它，会活不下去。  
金钟国开始去完成那篇完全是他自己写的小说，《北冥有鱼》。他记起来了，他不是李朔，也不记得李朔是谁，更不记得自己读过李朔的小说。  
是啊，金钟国并不是作家，而是个警察。  
金钟国走进洗手间里，抬起头时，他看清了自己的模样。  
茶色的长发，一双细长的蛇眼，高挺的鼻梁和单薄的嘴唇，浑身蜜色的皮肤，还有一身适合警察这个职业的饱满的肌肉，他不记得以前自己察觉到过自己原来这么结实。  
也许是幻觉在弱化自己是个警察的事情吧。他苦笑。  
那一整天，他匆匆忙忙的把他还记得的事情全部记录了下来。虽然文笔笨拙，但已经足以打动他自己。  
金钟国打下“全文完”的字样时，天已经变得灰沉，海的边际上映出金黄的阳光，是夕阳的色彩。他拖动画面，看见了那行“作家的话”，忽然有了想写些什么的欲望。  
“就这么完了啊……好可惜呢。”  
“作家大人最近失恋了吗，看得好悲伤ㅠㅠㅠㅠ”  
“是幻觉ㅠㅠ看完了好心痛”  
“新作完全赞！而且第一次看见李朔作家写‘作家的话’诶。”  
“God李朔ㅠㅠㅠ如果我也能产生这么美好的幻觉就好了。”  
“……真想做一辈子的神经病啊。”  
他朝着夕阳轻笑道。雨停后的海面上，在夕阳的光彩里，架起了一道彩色的桥梁。  
海在金黄色的阳光里，更显得深邃。  
深海里有鱼存在，有鳞的、或者没有鳞的。会有一只没有鳞的鱼，身长十米左右的鱼，背上有一些奇怪的突起。黑色的背、白色的肚子，长着略有喜感的胡须，那只鱼会带着自己飞翔。  
他远远的听见有动人的歌声传来。  
金钟国想起他第一次见到它时的场景。在海边，它无力的扑腾着身体，是他救了它，给了它安身的地方，虽然那个小小的鱼缸没有海洋那么宽广，它却心甘情愿的留在自己身边。  
然后是它第一次变成人类的时候。那时的金钟国可是被吓得半死，脑袋里天旋地转的，根本无法思考。  
后来因为毒瘾，和它发生了关系。也许从那时开始，他就已经很是信任它了。  
再后来……  
它曾经轻声对自己说，它喜欢他。  
金钟国深呼吸一口气，光着脚踩进了开始涨潮的海水里，和那天与它入海时一样，只是海水的温度比那天还要冰冷。  
他到最后也相信着，那天他所看到的场景，鲸群在天空翱翔的场景，和自己在鱼群里舞动的场景，都是真的。  
还有后来，因为害怕它会有消失的那天，他曾经抱着它对它说过，他喜欢它。  
然后他在文章里写到，爱上自己的幻觉会是什么感觉呢。  
“作家的话：  
——真想做一辈子的神经病啊。”  
海水没过他的脚踝、膝盖，他迈着步子，往深海里走去。  
冰冷得如同它的温度的海水，最终没过他的头顶。  
他在夕阳的光芒里，看见海底遨游着的一只座头鲸。  
“……光洙呀。”他咧开嘴角笑了，气泡和眼角溢出的液体一同浮上海面。  
它仍在唱着歌，他曾经听到过的那首歌，那双依旧漆黑的眼睛看着他，逐渐靠近。  
他伸出手轻碰它的嘴唇。  
——我爱你。  
你走没关系，我会追过来的。  
他的眼前是翻来覆去的蓝色。  
天空照着海洋，海洋映着天空。  
天是海，海是天。  
他不知道自己是遨游在天上，还是飞翔在海底，只有周围的冰冷在逐渐清晰。

#11.  
他再次醒来时，眼前不再是那面死灰色的天花板，而是刺眼的白色。  
他试着动了动手，才发现自己的手被谁握住了。他挣扎着转动僵硬的脖子，刘在石熟睡的模样映入眼里。以前白皙的那张脸变得有些发黄，就算是有镜框的遮挡，也看得出他眼眶下明显的黑眼圈。  
……是因为我吧。  
刘在石感觉到手里握着的人的手有动静，赶紧睁开了眼，第一时间查看金钟国的情况，与他的双眼对上。  
两个许久不见的男人之间，久久的沉默着，他看见刘在石就那样红了眼圈。  
“咳……老男人了，还哭什么。”他刚开嗓的声音沙哑无比，熟悉的辛辣感紧紧吸附着喉咙。  
刘在石猛地吸了吸鼻子，难堪的别过头，摘下镜框，用袖口擦了擦眼角。  
“切，谁还愿意关心你啊，简直是瞎闹。”  
金钟国没看到刘在石眼泪真的落下来的样子，就刘在石那性格，也肯定不会让他看到。  
“……总之，欢迎回来啊。”刘在石的声音微微颤抖着，“国钟啊。”  
“……嗯。”  
那声“国钟”对他来说，可能是最好的慰问了。  
金钟国忍不住咳嗽起来，喉咙和胸腔里的不适感在恢复意识后越来越明显。  
“我帮你去叫医生，你先忍会。”刘在石说着就头也不回的离开了病室。  
金钟国好不容易停下了咳嗽，整个呼吸系统却说不清的难受。他又开始了头疼，却不是要看见幻觉，而是因为身体的状况实在不好。  
……而且，总感觉自己忘了些什么很重要的东西。  
“钟国哥哥——！”忽然有个女人风风火火的跑了进来，看见金钟国睁着眼睛，眼泪哗啦啦的就掉了下来，一个标准的扑跃扑上金钟国的身上，揪着他的领子，忽然把脸埋在他的被子里，破口大骂起来。  
金钟国被她压得有点难受，但还是忍着，伸出手抚摸着她的脑袋。他听不太清她在自己胸口上骂骂咧咧的说着什么，只听清了几声“笨蛋”、“白痴”之类的话。  
“我没事了，智孝啊。”  
——在他的记忆里，有一块很大的空缺。  
警察局没有为他判刑。通过调查后，死者全部都是全国通缉的杀人犯，有些甚至是从未找到过证据的罪犯，都足以判死刑或者死缓。也就是说，很幸运的是，他杀的人几乎都是死刑犯，再加上他在警察局二十年功绩颇丰，就没有判严重刑。  
但他还是不可避免的被罚了款，因为有威胁警察的行为。反而宋智孝被惩罚了一个月的离职，因为不经同意朝着金钟国开枪，原因是金钟国本身并不是罪犯。  
“你看起来比接受治疗前正常多了，”刘在石慢吞吞的推着金钟国的轮椅，嘴上叽叽喳喳的说个不停，“还变得有点奇怪，怎么说……感觉好像变温柔了，成天就光看你傻笑都看烦了，记得吧，你以前生气的时间还是挺多的。”  
“只记得后者。我什么时候成天傻笑了？”金钟国不认输的反击。  
他并不是不能走路，或者双腿出了什么问题，而是精神上的问题。心理医生建议刘在石，金钟国的精神状况还很脆弱，暂时不要让金钟国的精神太过紧张或兴奋，最好是让他连路都不要走，金钟国还以为自己真的残废了。  
“说你变温柔了你还不乐意？那我就认真说，你治好后变傻了，真的。”  
“刘在石你真是……”  
刘在石就是管不住自己的嘴，明明记得要让金钟国精神放松到极致，他就是忍不住想损金钟国。  
金钟国松了口气，懒得再还嘴。  
轮椅的轮子忽然搁到了石头，金钟国被惊到，忽然间大脑发胀。  
“怎么了，又头疼？”  
“……嗯。”金钟国捂着额头，那段记不起来的记忆总是让他头痛，“那个……为什么我不记得？我被治疗的事情……”  
刘在石一怔。  
“是吧……我醒来之后就一直想不起来，我是怎么被治疗的，喉咙还一直疼……”金钟国摇了摇头，轻声低喃着，“……我在那家店里晕过去有多久了？”  
刘在石轻轻搬起了轮椅的一边，轻松地绕过了那颗石头。  
“大概有四个月了吧，是挺久了。”  
——不对。  
“我这四个月，一直在睡吗？”  
“是啊，睡得跟死猪一样，要不是智孝在，我就在你脸上画猫胡子了。”  
——我明明记得……我好像是醒着的。  
眼前花园的景色忽然变了颜色，无边际的蔚蓝在眼前忽的闪动了几下。  
“海……”  
刘在石又是一惊：“海？”  
“不，或者是天……不对，我不可能会在天上……？”  
——我到底在胡言乱语些什么啊。  
刘在石忽然把轮椅停了下来。  
“哦，朔啊！”刘在石跟谁打着招呼，那个名字，金钟国似乎有点耳熟。  
他抬起视线，一个高大的身影出现在眼前。清爽的短发、一袭白色长袍，漆黑的双眼和脸庞上不明显的纹路，还有那人熟悉的微笑。  
男人的脖颈到锁骨上，有一道不太明显的刀伤伤痕。  
他听见自己脑海里有声音在嗡嗡作响，声音很尖，像是什么动物在鸣叫。  
——座头鲸之歌。  
四个月的记忆猛地涌进他的脑海，他头疼得抱紧了脑袋。  
海滩上的鱼、破碎的鱼缸、赤裸着的浑身湿透的高大男人，成林、警察、李朔，身体的空虚感、与某人交合时的温度，毒瘾、幻觉……  
……以及真切的爱上一个人后，他却一言不发的消失后的痛彻心扉。  
“你还好吧？”  
——是它。  
金钟国怔怔的看着眼前那张脸，忽然间渗出皮肤的冷汗滴落在膝上。虽然发型不同，但容貌和声音，还有他手掌的触感，绝对是它。  
——不，是他。  
“光洙……？”  
男人微微怔住，随后又缓缓勾出一个熟悉的笑容。  
“……是我。”男人弯下身来，指腹擦去他眼睑上无意识流出的泪水，低沉而温柔的声音，和他听见过的它的声音一模一样——  
——“我不走。”  
他的温度不再冰冷，而是人类温热的温度。

-end-

——爱上自己的幻觉是什么感觉？  
“世界上不会有那样真切的幻觉让你爱上他的。”


End file.
